


perfect

by sebthealienn



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, oblivious roger, rafa's such a sweetheart, why did i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebthealienn/pseuds/sebthealienn
Summary: Roger's wife is so beautiful.





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written any fedal in a long while so i decided to finish up a draft i've been working on for forever, and... this happened. i'm sorry in advance, and enjoy!

Roger's wife is so beautiful. Mirka stands straight and tall and poised, her chin up and her hands on her hips, confidently posing for the cameras. She's wearing a well-fitted black dress with spaghetti straps, loose and casual but also elegant, with a cream-colored shawl thrown over her shoulders. 

Rafa thinks that she might have changed her hairstyle a little too, due to the streaks of blonde highlights within her naturally darker hair. It looks great. Blonde would suit her. She changes poses slightly, her shoulder-length hair glistening in all the lights and flashing cameras around the red carpet. She places a graceful hand on her swollen stomach and smiles, a well-practiced closed-mouth smile, as she turns and modestly shows off her pregnant belly. She's truly glowing. She looks like she belongs there, as if she's spent all her life in front of cameras. 

And then Roger moves in next to her and takes her hand and gives her a blinding grin, flashing all his teeth; the wrinkles by his eyes crinkling up; his dark pupils glistening with affection. Rafa can sense the love between them from all the way here, where he's standing off to the side, his suit a bit wrinkled and his tie the wrong color for his shoes, hands stiff at his sides, watching the scene play out. He watches as Roger leans in and plants a proper kiss on Mirka's lips, and then reaches behind her to place his hand around her waist, resting on her hip. The cameramen go wild. They look like the happiest people on the planet. Rafa can't help but turn away when Roger kisses her again.

Mirka is perfect for Roger. Rafa can't imagine him without Mirka by his side, giving him advice, praising him, supporting his every move. Rafa thinks the universe agrees on how perfect they are together, because otherwise they wouldn't be up there on the red carpet in London, hand-in-hand. But he has to say: he hates it. 

He hates how they almost never argue and he hates how they've been married for more than 10 years and he hates how attached Roger is to her presence, so much that he talks about her constantly, even when she's not there. He hates it, but he respects her too much to hate her. After all, she's flawless.

She's everything Rafa aspires to be, and has everything he'll never have. She's so lucky.


End file.
